filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad
Anything4Views is a character in The Filthy Frank Show that makes his debut in "DUMBASS GETS PEWDIEPIE TATTOO." He first appears nearly naked with Filthy Frank and Maxmoefoe going to the tattoo store in order to get a PewDiePie tattoo. Since Anything4Views is nearly naked, Filthy Frank and Maxmoefoe decide to give him the tattoo on his fat ass. He reluctantly takes the tattoo, after all the sessions of cursing she gave to Franku, and then proceeds to please everybody outside by showing it to them. When nobody and nothing expects it, he'll appear completely naked without hesitation. All of these acts, however, displease PewDiePie as the latter was forced to watch Anything4Views's fucked-up-ness in the streets and everywhere else. About Anything4Views is a rather corpulent individual who will do literally anything for views, even going completely naked to accomplish this, which proves his merciless nature and his will to hunt even the most disconcerting acts down only to quench his thirst. Anything4Views has first appeared in Maxmoefoe's videos, where he was called by his possible real name, Chad Roberts. He is originally from Australia, which is notable in his accent and in his history with Maxmoefoe and his crew. He's been a recurring persona and is usually involved in participating in challenges or as a guest. As of November 21, 2015, he has revealed his real name, Anything4Views, and with it his debut in the Filthy Frank Show. He hasn't appeared in a Filthy Frank episode since; however, he has been appearing in other videos alongside Filthy Frank and iDubbbzTV, but in Maxmoefoe's channel. Outside of Filthy Frank's Realms, he has his own twitch and goes by the alias "MonkRage." He uploads videos on gaming and talk shows. It is unknown if his name is "Anything4Views" because of an inner desire to please the lord and savior Chin-Chin, or if the former's only purpose in life is to sacrifice or to be sacrificed; only time and chromosomes will tell. Gallery Anything4Views_-_Meme_Right_Cheek_Tattoo_(Nov_22,_2015).jpg Chad anything4views mrmonkrage.png|Anything4Views before Filthy Frank Show Anything4views.png|Anything4Views taunting his victim Anything4views fucked up ness.png|Anything4Views after the visit to the tattoo store Anything4views gay dancing.png|Anything4Views saying that he's a gay Anything4views sexy.png|Anything4Views shaving his weeaboo neckbeard Anything4views corn.png|Chad getting the views Anything4views naked.png|Naked-ass Anything4Views getting the views Chad anything4views car.png Frank max kiss anything4views.png|Anything4Views getting love Chad1.png Maxmoefoe idubbbztv filthy frank force anything4views to get tattoo.png|Frank, Max, and iDubbbz forcing Anything4Views into the tattoo store Anything4views chad maxmoefoe idubbbz filthy frank.png|Chad (bottom left), along with Ian Shrimpson (top left), George Miller (top right), and Max Stanley (bottom right) Trivia * He's Chad from Maxmoefoe's videos, a.k.a the fatass in "The China Abortion" and many others. * He's been rumored to be Hazmat Beast, since they're both presumably of Australian origin and physically resemble each other. This has been proven false since Hazmat Beast's an intellectual while Anything4Views's a Dumbass. However, there may be a possibility they are distantly related. ** Also, Anything4Views's gender is unknown while Hazmat Beast's isn't. * He has his own official YouTube account, with links to his Twitch, Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Google+, and his newest YouTube account, which was made the day after "DUMBASS GETS PEWDIEPIE TATTOO." ** His full name, Chad Roberts, was revealed in his personal Facebook, and his country of origin in his newest account. Category:Characters Category:Frank's Friends